Twin Dillemas
by Tenshi no Koneko
Summary: Two twin mutants accidently slide between dimensions and end up at the Xavier mansion after Mday. Decemation has rose Apocalypse! Will the twins get back home? Will Apocalypse rise to power? All we can do is wait and see. *on hiatus indefinately*
1. Battlefield of Time

Kaila floated next to her tutor in the Danger room. It was her final practice for the week. She concentrated on the massive metal object in front of her.

"Now just fling it and I'll catch it."

She nodded looking at the man who looked younger than his true age. She moved her hand and the object flew quickly across the room. Her tutor caught it easily and set it on the floor. She landed on the ground breathing heavily.

"Your magnetism has strengthened, Kaila. Well done. That's all for this evening. You can go now."

"Thank you Mr. Lehnsherr. Bai!"

Kaila dragged herself out of the room and sat on a bench. She wiggled her two toes, stretching out the knots from the workout. Sweat mated her long green hair to her short blue fur. A sudden bamf sounded beside her but she didn't move.

"How was practice, sis?"

Kaila opened her green pupiless eyes slightly and looked at her blue hair sister.

"It was timesome Loren. How was sword practice?"

Loren's golden eyes sparkeld with excitement and her pink skin flushed red.

"I had fun."

"You spent it flirting with Frost again didn't you?"

Kaila poked her sister teasingly.

"Hey!"

Loren teleprted away from her sister. She then stuck her tougne out. Kaila popped up and chased her. They slumped against the gate outside after a few minutes.

"Time to head home. Think you can teleport us or did you wear youself out?"

"No I'm good, but I wanted to try something. I was talking to Professor X eariler, and he said something about having a power similar to someone named Blink. He didn't say anything else after that. I think Aunt Jean needed him. Nathan was having a small problem with his tech vi. You know who Blink is?"

"I think she is one of the Exiles, Like T.J.. I think T.J. mentioned her before. She could time warp or jump deminsions...Something like that."

Loren stood there and processed that.

"I wonder if I can warp. Will you go with me if I try?"

"'Course but we should do it with the professor, Aunt Jean, or Rachel. Someone who can keep us safe if something bad happens."

Loren stuck out her tougne.

"Aww come on! Please. It might not work. Just this once. If it workes we can warp back and tell Professor X."

Loren gave her best doggie pout. Kaila glared at her but sighed.

"Fine, but if it works we come right back and let him know."

"Yay!"

Loren took Kaila's hand and concentrated on warping to another time or dimension. Everything blurred out and faded away. Kaila gripped her sisters hand tighter.

"Loren..."

Kaila was uneasy. When she didn't get a reply, she looked over at her sister. Her sister looked as though she was in pain.

"Loren!"

The world around them began to come back, but now there was shouts and noise all around. Kaila pulled her twin into her arms. She became nausous. She leaned away from her sister and puked. She shed tears and everything unfoucused and blacked out.

1892735476929073109832872376467829832901

Loren awoke first. Her stomach hurt as if she hadn't eatin in days. She took in the horrible sounds of fighting all around her. She looked up as a setnial fell near her. She couldn't help but let out a startled scream. This jolted her sister awake who shot up then curled back up at the pain in her stomach.

"What's going...on?" Kaila was breathless from the pain.

"I don't know!"

Loren stood up then leaned against the gate. She looked around and noticed they were at the institute but it was different. She watched as a battle raged on. Kaila noticed someone walking away from the fray. She followed, because she couldn't belive who it was. He was supposed to be dead. He had given his life to save her and her sister so long ago.

"Rem?" she whisphered.

She stayed just a step behind and followed trying to see what he was doing. Her eyes got big as she peered around a door way. He wasn't supposed to be awake! Kaila just stared in disbelief and watched the proceedings.

Back outside, Loren gasped as another setnial fell. She spotted another mutant about to be crushed beneath it. She quickly teleported, grabbed him and teleported out of harms way. A mutant on a flying horse charged past. The mutant she had rescued blasted at the creature. Her eyes widen.

"Alex!"

The other mutant just looked at her. She put her hand over her mouth. This was a man whom her mother had loved. He had died when her parents had been young. She only knew of him through pictures and stories. She didn't have time to think any further the horseman rounded on them and attacked again. She teleported away and tried to find her sister.

Loren looked around for her sister and she began to panic. Loren didn't see the debris from another setnial fly at her. It hit her in the back of the head and knocked her out.

127894623783267851294602938742

TBC!

Let me know what you think people. I plan on going along with the issues and this one worked with 183, so I won't be able to update unless I change my mind and go a different direction. Please please let me know what you think and if you'd like me to continue. 


	2. Chapter 2

As Mystique turned to head in, something blue caught her eye. It looked like hair but none of the mutants she new had blue hair. She walked over and discovered a teenager who had been knocked out and was slightly bleeding from the head. She sighed annoyingly, mumbling something about stupid x-men. She walked up to Emma who was examining Sunfire. They had tragicly discovered her was the horseman, Famine. They had caught him and were trying to find out how much damage had been done to his mind. Emma looked up, frowning.

"I do not know that child. Put her on that bed over there and I will look into her as soon as we can stablize the situation with Sunfire." Emma motioned for Mystique to place the girl down.

2134798734598619864982369486293874

Kaila could only follow Gambit and Apocalypse as they headed to what looked like a torture chamber. She watched in horror as Remy willingly sat in it agreeing to no painkillers. She curled into a corner as silent tears fell down her face. She didn't know what to do. Once the screaming stopped, she looked up from the ground and stared at the lifeless form. She got up shakily. She moved to the front of the creature that was Remy.

"Remy?"

There was no reply. She wasn't sure if she should move him or leave and tell the others. He suddenly shifted and she jumped back.

"Who are you? What are you?" he asked her gruffly and quietly. "You shouldn't be here."

"This isn't how things are supposed to be..." she whispered quitely. "You're supposed to be happy and in love with Rouge."

"Rouge? Love?"

She gasped lightly and lifted her hands to his face.

"What has he done to you?"

"That is none of your concern little one."

Kaila turned around quickly. She looked up and saw she was being questioned by none other than Apocalyse himself.

"I do not know why you are here. You don't even belong to this dimension. You might prove useful in that aspect though."

He picked her up. She did not struggle. She was in to much shock to fight back. He place her in a chamber and left. She just curled up, confused and scared.

12937893245367832948

Emma and Beast examined the child as she slept. Emma would wait for her to arouse before entering her mind. The child looked odd yet very familiar. Her hair was diffirent but she greatly resembled Lorna. She smiled nicely as the girl came to. The girl suddenly jerked up and threw off her covers.

"Where is my sister? Ms. Frost, Have you seen Kaila?"

Emma looked at the child quizzically. She had known her name without her having to inform and she didn't feel her presence in her mind.

"Oh," Loren realized what she had said. "Um...you can examine my mind. It would be easier then explaining."

Loren was jumpy but she knew nothing would get accompished if things didn't get explained. She felt Emma in her mind. She still wasn't fully used to it even though Professor Xavier did it often.

"So to sum it up then, you and your sister, Kaila, time jumped here without permission and landed in the middle of the fight with the horsemen. I fear though that I have not seen your sister."

Loren frowned and curled up on the bed. This was not good. Emma returned to Sunfires bed but kept an eye on the burden child. They needed to find a way to straighten things out and get those two back to their time. Her thoughts were pulled away from the infirm when War charged through the wall. Loren snapped out of it and teleported to the fight out of instinct. She arrived just before Sunfire. She was ready to battle but Sunfire made his presence known to the horesman. She growled low but turned to the others as Sunfire collapsed.

"I can teleport him back the infimary, Ms. Frost."

She was beginning to feel useless. She wanted to help out somehow. Emma nodded. Cyclops watched as the girl disappeared with their friend.

"Emma, Who is she?"

"She, my love, is from another dimension. She is daughter to Kurt Wagner and Lorna Dane Wagner, Twin to Kaila Wagner. Her name, Loren Wagner."

12634658376587345

Kaila slowly came to her senses after a few hours and noticed that there was someone else in the room with her. The person or creature seemed ravage with rage and pulled at chains containing itself. Kaila moved away and examined the room she was in. She really wised her sister was there. She wanted to go home. She focused on the door and sooned realized it was made of metal. She cleared her mind and concentrated on the door. It was bigger and thinker then she thought. She had to really concentrate on it. Slowly it caved in. She finally had a hole large enough to crawl through. Once through she undid the bending, as to keep attention away. She quitely walked the halls examineing the large place. She was soon lost and just wandering the halls. What she came upon nearly destroied her mind. She had once again stumbled upon Apocalypse. But this time it was not Gambit he was addressing. She had to catch herself. She clutched her heart.

"No. No, mother!" She whispered harshly.

4358342098507430957

TBC

So I missed putting this out sooner. This combines the last two issues. Please let me know what you think, what I need to explain better. This was written in like no time. Please let me know! T-n-K 


	3. update

Okay so I really want to finish this story but due to the fact that original i was reading my friends copies of that arch I can't continue on my own. I also can't afford to go buy the back issues. If anyone is willing or able to give me a summary I'd be very grateful! And I caould work on this story!!! Please and thank you! T-n-K P.s. The first person who can do this i offer to write a one-shot fanfiction of your choice(though i need to know the show/comic/whatever you choose.)


End file.
